Object detection can be used to locate objects in a digital image or a video frame of a video clip. Object recognition can be used to identify or verify an object from a digital image or a video frame. One example of object detection and recognition is face detection and recognition, where a face of a person is detected and recognized. For instance, the features of a face can be extracted from an image and compared with features stored in a database in an attempt to recognize the face. In some cases, the extracted features are fed to a classifier and the classifier will give the identity of the input features. Object detection and recognition are time and resource intensive processes.